Lucky
Lucky is not your ordinary Dragonite. He's bigger than the Average, perhaps the biggest, and just as kind as most Dragonite are. Though usually lonely creatures, they tend to socialize with other Pokemon when the time is appropriate , even with Humans, though with more caution than Pokemon. Why? Most of them usually battle Dragonite to weaken them and capture them in small balls, no matter their quality. Dragonite are not exactly common, and it is becoming increasingly rare to find one, less even see one. The reason for this is because Dragonite tend to hide or avoid contact, much like their Dratini and Dragonair descendants. Lucky, born among a family of two other Dragonite as a Dratini, was treated much like every normal Dratini in the herd. He was named Lucky, because of his unusual size in which most Dragonites found to be very fortunate; the bigger a Dratini, Dragonair or Dragonite was, the more their luck prospered on the long run. Despite his unusual size, he was a pretty healthy child and had no problems interacting with the others. Socially, he was a bit estranged, but eventually grew to like the others around him. When he became a Dragonair, he was on his own; it was time for Lucky to move on and meet the world... on his own. It wasn't long that he turned into a Dragonite after a few years in the nearby Lake. After that, he left the Lake, out to explore the world further. Years pass by, close encounters with dangerous Pokemon, icy winters and humans attempting to attack and capture him. He was pretty much dodging attacks and danger all his life, though he had time to stop by the casual water stream or shade of a forest, or abandoned cave on a mountain side. If anything, Lucky loved to fly, all the time, even as his wings would wear out and become sore. He was, indeed, lucky to have made it this far. Now Lucky just enjoys the freedom of being anywhere, whenever he likes, whenever he can. However, he found a nice spot to live near the Lake. A small cottage of timber and logs he built himself. He fancies some fishing and he fries it with a makeshift stove and frying pan he sought from his travels. He's recently taken up a small job, he's the Dragonite that gets the mail delivered between the patrons of this world and the outside world, or civilization as others would call it. He carries around a large satchel at his side, slung onto his shoulder and carrying quite a lot of content most would find fascinating to find. He's also sporting a little blue mailman hat. (Lucky is also the rightful owner of the Wild Critters RP chat, and not so elusive as some might claim. He might lurk in the shadows day and night without you knowing about it... He might also have tons of other characters at his disposal. So chances are you might have played with him.) Category:Characters